Starfox: The Claw of Tyranny
by Nortics
Summary: The Starfox team are recalled back to Dinosaur Planet after General Scales returns, with an even bigger army.
1. Prologe

Fox was in the pilot seat, looking at his console. They hadn't had a mission since the events on Dinosaur planet, and that could just fund the Great Fox's maintenance. They needed a new mission; something big. However, that wasn't to be. It had been three years since Fox's mission on Dinosaur planet, and boredom soon began weaving its cobwebs throughout the Great Fox. Falco was the first to suffer, and he began talking about leaving, although the rest of the team weren't too keen on his come and go attitude, and warned him he wouldn't be able to rejoin if he pulled a stunt like that again.  
  
Fox stared blankly at the console, looking at various planets. Peppy was working on his maps and Slippy was fixing up Rob, which they usually did in his spare time. The team was silent. There was nothing to do. Slippy got up, eventually breaking the silence, "All done Rob! That should fix you up" He confirmed. Rob stood up, and went back to work. The team went into silence again. About an hour later, Rob interrupted the team, informing them a message from general Pepper had arrived. Suddenly, Pepper's hologram appeared before Fox. "Star Fox, Get to Coneria! Starwolf is wrecking havoc!" General Pepper barked. Fox smiled, "Great!" He said, "Finally some action!" Pepper shook his head angrily, "What!? This isn't some kind of game Fox! Lives are at risk! Get here as soon as possible, Pepper out!" With that Pepper's hologram shut off, leaving Fox and the others to travel to Coneria, "Shouldn't take too long, I've got the ship to register an auto pilot to all of the registered planets in the Lylat System!" Peppy boasted, pointing to the pilot console, "Yeah, I know Peppy," replied Fox, activating the auto-pilot. The Great Fox slowly turned, and headed for Coneria. On the way, Falco and Fox were getting prepped up for battle, they hadn't battled Starwolf in over eight years, and they were trying to remember the battles. The also realised that only Fox and Falco would be going up this time, while Slippy and Peppy were to take a back-seat. "Don't worry about us!" Falco boasted arrogantly, "I can take care of Starwolf on my own, heck Fox; I think you should sit this one out to!" Fox turned to Falco, "Yeah whatever Falco..." He retorted. "Do you guys wanna get into the Arwings now?" Peppy asked, "If Starwolf see the Great Fox, we'll lose the benefit of surprise." Fox nodded, and signalled Falco to follow, "Hurry up Falco. Let's get a move on!"  
  
  
  
The Arwings powered up, the rear engines began to glow as energy pulsated through, almost creating small currents of air. Then, a spectacular burst of blue flame erupted from the engine, as the Arwings began motion, as they headed through the hanger, and headed for Coneria, which was straight in front of them. As they arrived on the planet, it appeared as though Starwolf had gone. The damage to the city was minimal, but the Conerian military seemed to have been hit the hardest. Downed military aircraft littered the streets, showing that a mighty battle raged here. "What happened?" Falco asked, "Starwolf has obviously attacked here, but why? It's like they just wanted to disable the military..." The Arwings continued to slowly fly around the city, examining the damage. "Watch out Falco, they might be hiding. Lets' keep looking." They continued to look around, searching for any sign of Starwolf.  
  
Suddenly a burst of fire hit Falco's engine, "What the hell was that!?" Falco yelled, as his ship recoiled from the blast, "Starwolf!" Fox yelled, realising they were trailing the pair. "Long time no see, Starfox!" Wolf taunted, initiating a trail of gunfire. Fox and Falco immediately began moving into action, and split up, hoping to divide the Starwolf team. Wolf knew what they were doing and ordered the rest of the team to attack Falco, while he went for Fox. "Damn it Fox, it's not working!" Falco complained, trying to shake off the three Wolfen. "Calm down Falco, I'll help just as soon as I get rid of Wolf" Fox replied. Wolf was chasing Fox, firing constantly, while Fox was busy avoiding the fire. Fox eventually came across a bridge. "This could be useful..." Fox said. Immediately, he fired a smart bomb at the structure, knocking it down just after Fox flew under. Wolf reduced his velocity and headed over the bridge, looking for Fox, however Fox was hugging the ground, so he never appeared on Wolf's radar. "Fox, don't think you'll get away that easy!" Wolf yelled, "I'm not through with you yet." Fox continued hugging the floor, flying straight towards Falco's ship. He saw Falco trying to shake off the three Wolfen marking him. Fox decided it was time to act, as he targeted a Wolfen, and fired rapidly, severely damaging it, "Arrgh, I'm hit!" Andrew yelled, as he tried to escape the fire. "So you've revealed your self Fox!" Wolf responded, heading to his location, "It's time to end this!" Fox continued to pin down Andrew, until both wings blew off, and he was forced to flee. Fox knew Wolf would arrive, and ordered Falco to help on Leon and Pigma. "Sure thing Fox" Falco replied, and somersaulted over Leon's Wolfen, constantly firing at his engine. "Damn you bird! You'll never defeat me!" Leon taunted as he tried to avoid Falco's shots, eventually he had to take off, Falco tried to chase him, but Leon eventually lost him. Meanwhile, Fox was shooting down Pigma, who was unable to avoid the shots, "Wolf! I can't take this! I'll head back to base!" He yelled, "Since when did you guys have a base?" Fox asked, "Fox, mind your own business!" Wolf retorted, who had managed to get behind Fox. Fox was being hit constantly. He knew he had to bet behind Wolf, but every time he somersaulted, Wolf immediately did the same. Fox decided to do a U-turn, heading straight for Wolf firing constantly. Wolf took severe damage, although so did Fox, as Wolf was also firing. Eventually Fox flew over the Wolfen, and the two ships crashed into each other, which damaged Wolf's visor. "Damn you Fox, my ship can't take any more! I'll see you later!" Wolf yelled Flying low as to avoid radar detection.  
  
"Falco, did you get rid of Leon?" Fox asked, "Yeah, he's gone." Fox smiled, "Well...that takes care of Starwolf, Now to get our reward." The two headed back to the Great Fox to tell them the good news. The Great Fox had only recently arrived, and was in the Conerian sky, overlooking the capital city. Fox and Falco flew into the Great Fox, and walked to the main deck.  
  
"Well guys, that's another mission done with." Falco said triumphantly, "huh, that's easy for you to say, you only took out one Wolfen! That was only 25% of the work!" Fox retorted. "Hey guys, settle down!" Peppy said, trying to stop them getting into another argument, "You both did a great job, and now we have some more money!" Just then, Pepper's hologram appeared, congratulating them. "Good going Fox. But before I send you the money, we have another mission."  
  
"What, You mean you're not paying us yet!?" Fox asked. Pepper shook his head. "There's no point Fox, you have to finish this mission straight away, upon completion, and you'll be paid triple the original reward! Now, those ships that were destroyed by Starwolf were being sent to Dinosaur planet! It seems Scales isn't dead, and he's amassed a huge army, and taken over the whole planet! We amassed a huge military, and were just preparing to strike, when Starwolf took out all our ships! Whether or not Starwolf are working for Scales is irrelevant, but we'll just put this down to coincidence for now. You know what to do Fox! Head for Dinosaur Planet!" Fox agreed to the mission, and activated the console. He inputted Dinosaur planet into the ship's autopilot and the Great Fox set off for a new mission. 


	2. Arrival

Krystal was in her ship, responding to another distress call from Dinosaur planet, this time from Thorntail hallow. After thanking Fox for saving her after the downfall of Scales, she didn't feel welcome. The Starfox team wouldn't touch a mission unless there was some sort of price on it, while Krystal was quite comfortable with the satisfaction of helping someone as a reward. It suited her fine though as she still needed to know the cause of Cerinia's destruction. She eventually found the planet. She headed for the planet, setting her ship to land at Thorntail Hollow. Before she opened the cockpit, she noticed several Thorntail's being led out of the area by a group of around forty Sharpclaw. The majority of them were small grunts. However, some larger Sharpclaw were ordering them around. As Krystal landed, several Sharpclaw spotted her ship. The larger Sharpclaw sent some of the grunts to wait for her.  
  
Krystal stepped out of the ship, little realising the Sharpclaw lurking around the back. As she stepped foot on to the grass around the area, she couldn't help but notice the otherwise pleasant landscape spoiled by Sharpclaw viciously herding the Thorntail, hitting them with their spiked clubs. Krystal resisted the urge to attack the Sharpclaw, as she would surely be no match for them. Something caught the corner of her eye however; she looked to her right to see what it was. A huge tower stood out over the hills, bat like creatures swarmed around it, with a devilish red sky cascading the surrounding landscape. The sight caused her to gasp in terror. She had never before seen such a sight. She continued out, looking for what could have made the distress call.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp strike to the back of the head; she was knocked down on the ground. The pain lingered on, and Krystal lay on the ground, with her eyes tightly closed. She felt someone pick her arm up with considerable force, and start to drag her body along the ground. She opened her eyes to see a Sharpclaw grunt, carrying her to a tall Sharpclaw soldier. She quickly unleashed the force of her staff across the grunt's spine, knocking him down. The rest of the Sharpclaw saw this, and charged at her, striking her violently across the head with their clubs. Krystal tried to fight back, but she was quickly overwhelmed, and lost consciousness. The Sharpclaw dragged her away with all the other Thorntails, taking her ship with them.  
  
  
  
About two hours later, the Great Fox arrived on target. "Dinosaur planet. here we go again." Fox sighed, the great Fox was positioned over an ocean, the team didn't know which one; due to the primitive language spoken by the residents of this area of the Lylat system, not much interest was generated from over planets. "Where are we headed Rob?" Fox asked, "Sharpclaw activity seems to be most present in Dragon Rock. A Tower of sorts has been constructed. It would be ideal to check this area out first." Fox nodded. "We've been ordered to take Scales out, so let's use the Great Fox; it's faster and safer then the Arwings. The team agreed, and Fox set the Great Fox's coordinates to Dragon Rock.  
  
The Fox blanketed the horizon, closing in on Dragon Rock. Darkness seeped through the sky as the aerial vessel reached its goal. However, the area was not without its defences. Five Sharpclaw ships patrolled the tower, and they quickly realised the Great Fox wasn't a friendly target. The ships started to face the Great Fox, and began firing rapidly. "Damn, they've got air defence. This is going to be a lot harder then we anticipated Fox!" Falco groaned. "Rob, activate the Great Fox's lasers!" Fox ordered, and Rob agreed. The Great Fox's cannons came to life, charging with energy. A huge series of laser bursts took out one of the ships instantly, and the ship began charging up another, however the ships continued fiercely retaliating, and some attacked the sides. If the team didn't do something fast, they great Fox would be in ruins. It was too late to retreat, as the Sharpclaw ships would pursue it. "We're screwed..." Falco sighed. Fox shook his head, and headed out of the door. "Not yet, I have a plan." He muttered, heading out. Just before he exited, Fox turned around, facing the team, "Get the Great Fox into space! I'm going to take care of this!" He ordered, before disappearing. "What's Fox talking about?" Slippy asked, "I'm not sure, but I hope it's good. I don't like the looks of this." Falco replied. Peppy shook his head, "This is Fox we're talking about. Don't worry, it'll work!" He reassured.  
  
Suddenly Fox's Arwing erupted from the great Fox, heading for the Tower. "What the hell is Fox doing!?" Falco yelled, "He's drawing their attention from us! Their job is to defend the tower, so Fox is now a greater threat!" Slippy replied. Fox started firing the Tower, luring the ships to a more critical target. The Sharpclaw ships began attacking Fox, as the Great Fox retreated into space. Peppy radioed Fox, "Fox, it looks like the tower's too fortified to do an all out attack; you'll have to enter Dragon Rock on foot, the Arwings attracting too much attention, Peppy over and out!" Fox knew this was the best option, and turned his Arwing away from the tower. However, the Sharpclaw weren't going to let Fox get away so easily. Their pursuit of Fox was relentless, and Fox couldn't hope to fight them off. He set of towards a series of hills. The Sharpclaw slowed down, and eventually returned to the Tower. It seemed they were ordered to guard the tower, and not pursue anything out of Dragon Rock. Fox sighed with relief, and headed for Thorntail Hallow, a relatively safe landing spot, at least he thought it was.  
  
His ship arrived at the Hallow, and began to touch down on his usual landing point, scared with the burning marks of past visits. He was quick to notice the lack of Thorntails in the area, and the abundance of Sharpclaw. He knew it wouldn't be good Idea to land yet, so he cancelled the landing procedure, and targeted some of the Sharpclaw, blasting them. There were around thirty or so Sharpclaw, but Fox soon scared the tribe away, until it was safe to land. The Arwing slowly landed, and Fox jumped out. He looked around; the Hallow was now bear, with the exception of several Sharpclaw strongholds, which were now evacuated thanks to Fox's efforts. He radioed Peppy for more details, "Peppy, its Fox. Can you tell me how to get to Dragon Rock?" Fox asked, "Sure thing, Fox, just head through Cape Claw. Scanners indicate that the Sharpclaw have created a tunnel behind a Stronghold. That tunnel goes right through to Dragon Rock." Fox nodded, "Hey Fox," Falco interrupted, "Don't go just yet, I'll touch down in a moment!" Fox shook his head, "No Falco, the Great Fox is in bad shape, if it gets attacked, and you'll have to be there to defend it." Falco grudgingly agreed. Fox headed through the tunnel leading to Lightfoot village, which would carry on to Cape Claw.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Scales sat in his throne. It took a few months to regain his status as a Sharpclaw general. After his apparent death, the Sharpclaw split into two groups, those who were loyal to him, and those who were happy his reign of tyranny had ended. The former were mainly the large soldiers, while the latter the grunts. When he rose from unconsciousness, he gathered those who were faithful, and the unfaithful Sharpclaw eventually sided with Scales out of fear. The tower in which he resided had only recently been constructed, and the recent attack had left him reasonably bitter. He was waiting for the combat report. Eventually, a Sharpclaw grunt came in. "Sir. One ship lost by Starfox. We scare Starfox away." The grunt said, in primitive dinosaur language. "Starfox...yes, I'll finally be able to get my revenge! After four long years, Fox Mcloud will pay for destroying my reign!" The Sharpclaw grunt cautiously interrupted the general, who was still fixated on his hatred for Fox. "Um sir, we also captured blue fox girl who try to rescue Thorntail. What should we do?" The grunt asked, "That's no bother to me. Just throw her in the dungeons with all the other slave scum." The general suddenly remembered a blue fox who attempted to attack him on his flying ship four years ago. He still thought nothing of her, but decided to tread cautiously, "Wait, she may be dangerous to our survival. Let her rot in the higher security prisons. My reign is not going to be stopped by some naive girl." The grunt nodded, and then disappeared into the door. Scales smiled. His plan was falling perfectly into place, and now with Starfox hunting him down, his revenge would be perfect... 


	3. The way to the tower

Fox walked through the tunnel. Wet grass brushed past his metal boots, he could tell by the squelching sound it made as Fox walked on it... At the end of the tunnel, he was a little surprised to see a Sharpclaw patrolling the area, the crude wall splitting the land had gone. Fox stepped back into the tunnel, trying not to get spotted, but it was too late. The Sharpclaw saw Fox, and ran towards him, getting his club ready. Fox took his blaster out, and targeted the Sharpclaw's head. He fired, killing the Sharpclaw instantly.  
  
Fox continued on through to the other tunnel, quickly arriving in the outskirts of Lightfoot village. It had been turned into a Sharpclaw fort, and the Lightfoot tribe must have either been forced into slavery, or made extinct. Fox sighed and looked on, hiding behind a tree. A wooden gate had been placed blocking Fox's progress. Fox sighed, he knew he'd after get past it, but he wanted to keep most of his ammo for Dragon Rock. If he was to succeed, he was going to have to be stealthy. He crept through the leaves trying to be as silent as possible. However, he realised the soft flutter bristling past his feet became a crash of thunder when he was trying to be quiet, and several Sharpclaw saw this. "Dammit, they've seen me!" Fox sighed, raising his blaster, The Sharpclaw gradually slowed down, looking at the weapon, obviously baffled as to what it was, "If you come any closer, I'll fire!" Fox warned, aiming at a Sharclaw's head, "His club doesn't hurt Sharpclaw! You grunts attack!" Ordered the large soldier, the grunts agreed, and marched forwards. "Bad move, now I'll have to do this!" He said, flooring a grunt with his blaster. The Sharpclaw ran to check the fallen guard. It was quite clear he was dead. They backed away slowly from Fox, even the larger Sharpclaw shown a hint of nervousness, he quickly recovered, and ordered the Sharpclaw to attack again. Fox held his gun at the leader's head. "If you value your life, get the hell out of here!" He yelled, holding his aim. The Leader looked at Fox, clearly flustered. The grunts were looking up to him for orders. "Troops retreat to tower!" He ordered. Fox smiled smugly, and watched as the Sharpclaw withdrew from the area. He walked through the now open gate. Now Sharpclaw grunt or soldier dared stand in his way, but many soldiers glared menacingly at him as he walked past.  
  
The rest of the journey to Cape Claw was relatively straight forward, as the maze was destroyed, and a path behind the well was created, obviously to transport slaves quickly and easily. When he got to Cape Claw, it wasn't how he remembered it. Strongholds and forts were scattered around the area, and a small fortress guarded the path to Dragon Rock. Fox saw some of the Lightfoot tribe, being led through the Fortress. He pulled out his Hi-def device, and zoomed in on the fortress. He saw the doors on the beach open when the Light foot arrived, closely guarded by Sharpclaw grunts. One of the Lightfoot tried to run, but the Sharpclaw grunts grabbed him, and started beating him with their clubs repeatedly until he died. Fox cringed at the sight, but kept looking, a Sharpclaw soldier guarding the door nodded at the grunt, and then he yelled some sort command through a window. The door opened, but only long enough for the Lightfoot and Sharpclaw to walkthrough, then it crashed down. Getting through would be difficult, but it was the only way to progress. Fox carefully walked down the hill, paying attention to the beach. It was like a mind field, Sharpclaw soldiers were patrolling the area, with an abundance of lowly grunts. Fox knew if he was spotted he couldn't hope to defend himself, He crept along the path, slightly crouching has he walked, until he reached the waterfall. He continued along the bridge, and reached the Krazoa head. If he continued walking he would defiantly be spotted. He stepped back, and radioed Slippy, "Slippy come in, and I need that Sharpclaw disguise!" Slippy's holographic head appeared, "I'll see what I can do-" Fox cut him off, telling him to quieten down, "Slippy, I'm at Cape Claw; I can't see the beach for Sharpclaw! I need the device now!" He gently yelled. "Well OK Fox, I can get you it, but it's a bit buggy, as it hasn't been used for a while, just watch out while using it!" Slippy replied Fox immediately used the disguise, and the transformation begun. He hopped of the Krazoa head, and swam to the beach. Upon walking on to the beach, he tread cautiously, not trying to attract attention. He stepped up to the Fortress, and talked to the guard. "Excuse me, but could you let me through? I'm in a hurry." The Soldier shook his head, "No, you not have slaves." He stated, "But...I've been ordered to go to Dragon Rock by General Scales." The soldier laughed. "Hahaha, we not take orders from Scales, we take orders from general's aide!" Fox pondered this for a moment. He looked away, and saw some Snowhorn, clearly uncomfortable in the hot climate, being led to the door. "Well, what if I help those guys?" The soldier shrugged, "Fine by me." He replied. Fox turned to the grunts leading the Snowhorns. The door, "Well, I guess I better help those guys, then" Fox said, running to the Snowhorn. The Soldier shrugged and continued to guard the door. Fox went through without a problem. The corridor in front of him was very large, presumably to bring Hightops through. Suddenly, this disguise was quickly cut out, and he was in his regular fox form. "Hey, it's Fox!" A grunt yelled. Fox withdrew his blaster firing one immediately, he ran through the corridor, facing backwards firing at the Sharpclaw, killing them off one by one. After they were all dead, he turned around. A large cave was in front of him. The cave was a giant carved out tunnel. Many Sharpclaw marching forwards, forcing many more slaves into Dragon Rock. Fox walked forwards, noticing many torches attached to the walls, dimly lighting the area. He marched forward. None of the Sharpclaw noticed him, as pretty much every none Sharpclaw was a slave. After a long walk, he finally reached the exit. A Sharpclaw soldier was monitoring the exit, making sure no would be heroes would sneak through. Fox sighed; he couldn't hope to cross without detection. He decided to go through, and act as a slave. This would get him through to Dragon rock, and he didn't doubt his power of overwhelming the Sharpclaw once he was there. He walked forwards, and the Sharpclaw registered him, suddenly he realised who he was. "Fox, we Sharpclaw looking for you!" He grunted, "You come with us now!" Fox realised that the Sharpclaw were looking for him, "what do you want me for?" Fox asked, "Scales wants to see you!" The reply came. Fox was led by a soldier into the exit.  
  
Fox was startled at the sight before him. The barren planes of Dragon Rock had been carved out, in favour of large catwalks swarming over the area. A sea of magma flowed below the pit, masking the catwalks with a veil of crimson. The tower stood dominantly in the centre of the crater, created by huge granite blocks, and standing high over the area, almost breaching the sparse clouds that could rarely be seen. Many different dinosaur tribes were being forced around the area by the Sharpclaw. Fox found himself being led into the depths of the area, into what seemed to be the dungeons. Fox had to escape, and he did so by jumping onto a lower catwalk. The drop was rather long, and stunned him briefly, but that was the least of his worries, the Sharpclaw he had eluded sounded an alarm, and a small army of Sharpclaw soldiers began to hunt him down. He ran to the tower, but the only entrance he could reach was right at the bottom, next to a metal platform so close to the lava it seemed to be floating on it. It was a long drop, and the platform was quite thin, so any mistake that Fox made in his jump would mean almost guaranteed death. He had no choice however, as the Soldiers were quickly closing in on his position, and he didn't have much ammo left. He leapt of the platform and fell down, landing on the platform. His legs were reeling from the drop, but he got up, and limped towards the tower. The large doors before him were opened, possibly due to the Sharpclaw not expecting anyone wanting to enter through the dungeons. He stepped through, readying himself for the unexpected.  
Krystal regained consciousness, finding herself in a large, her hands cuffed together. The door was heavily bolted, so any attempt at escape would be vain. Suddenly, the doors swung open, and four Sharpclaw soldiers entered, brandishing large spiked clubs. One of them grabbed her by the hair, lifting her off the ground slightly, before hurling her light frame onto the stone floor. She felt a heavy bruising pain through her stomach, but the pain wasn't to stop, as she felt one of the clubs being launched at the ribs, followed by a kick in the head. Krystal was in immense pain, but an order from outside the cell briefly stopped the attacks. "That's enough! She may have something to do with Fox, that's why Scales wants her alive!" The sharp voice bellowed. The soldiers nodded, and turned back to exit through the door. Just as they did this, Krystal noticed one of the soldiers carrying her staff in a satchel. She stepped up, and reached for the staff, stealthily removing it without alerting the soldier. She silently went back to lying on the floor, slipping the staff underneath her. The doors slammed shut, and were quickly relocked. "and remember, keep her alive!" The voice demanded, before ordering a soldier to stand guard. She got up, an fumbled with the staff, extending it. She propped it against the wall, and smashed her handcuff links against the tip of the staff. A small burst of energy severed the chain, releasing her hands. And then she was free to equip the staff. She de-activated it, and waited for the Sharpclaw to enter, when she would begin her escape. Suddenly, what the Sharpclaw said occurred to her. Fox must have been on the planet, and the Sharpclaw were hunting him down. She decided to try to find him upon exiting the dungeons.  
Scales sat on his chair impatiently, he had set his soldiers and grunts out in large numbers to capture and bring Fox to him. He had waited several hours with no reply, and as his patience decreased, his anger increased. A grunt messenger finally burst through, looking out of breath. "Ah. I trust you have captured Fox Mcloud then?" The soldier paused for a moment, and then shook his head, trembling with fear. "No sir, Sharpclaw captured Fox, but Fox ran, he rant to dungeon." Scales anger was clearly rising, "IDIOT!" He yelled "Why didn't you restrain him!?"  
  
"N...no sir, Sharpclaw thought he would go quietly..." responded the grunt, "Well that's just great isn't it!? I send my full force out for a single target, and it gets messed up! You will learn to regret this incompetence when you rot in the dungeons!" Scales yelled, suddenly, he called out for the guards, "Guards, take this idiot to the dungeons, and leave him to die!" The burly guards nodded, and without question, dragged the screaming Sharpclaw away. Scales knew he would have to act. The thought of Fox roaming around the dungeons disgusted him, and he knew the tower guards were far too incompetent to capture him. He knew the only choice was to cut Fox off on his way to the throne room; where he would inevitably head. He didn't want to show himself to Fox though, as he wanted to make sure Fox had no means of escape before he killed him. "Sarek, come here!" He yelled, "Yes sir, your presence is an ever rewarding honour." He replied kneeling down. Sarek was a very large and burly Sharpclaw, roughly the same height as Scales himself, but slightly. He was decorated in thick leather armour, reaching down to his feet. If it wasn't for his total loyalty to Scales, he probably would have usurped his power long ago. "How is the fox girl?" Sarek shook his head, "Your soldiers do not know their tasks well, they tried to kill her, but I stopped them. I know you would want Fox to see her before they were executed." Scales shook his head, "No, that won't be necessary. Fox has already breached the dungeons, and I want to end his life as quickly as possible. I really don't give a damn about her anymore, I'll just order some grunts to kill her, but now I have more pressing job. Intercept Fox, and bring him here." Sarek nodded. Scales had lost the opportunity to make Fox's death as painful as possible, but his plan was to important to let anyone get in his way. He then proceeded to order for Krystal's execution. The grunts headed out to the dungeons to complete their task. 


End file.
